Various electroluminescent phosphors are known to exhibit luminescence in the presence of an appropriate electrical field. For example, if the electroluminescent phosphors are positioned in a fluctuating electrical field, such as between a pair of conductors connected to an alternating current power source, the phosphors will be excited to luminescence, with the color of the emitted light being dependent essentially on the type of electroluminophor powder utilized in the electroluminescent light source. While various configurations of electroluminescent light sources have been disclosed in the prior art, a particularly advantageous, compact, and versatile electroluminescent light source is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,355. That patent discloses various embodiments of a flexible elongated electroluminescent light source which comprises at least two electrodes mutually disposed in such a way as to create an electric field between them when a voltage is applied thereto. At least one type of pulverulent electroluminophor is dispersed in a dialectic binder and disposed in such proximity to the applied electric field created to emit light of a specific color. A transparent columnar sheath encases the electrodes and electroluminophor. When is desired to emit a light of a particular color, according to the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,355 the appropriate electroluminophor powder is selected, which is known to emit the desired color, upon suitable electrical excitation. While it is also known that the hue, saturation and brightness of the color can be continuously changed by adjusting the amplitude and frequency of the voltage applied to the electrodes, it has not previously been appreciated that the electroluminescent wire can be utilized to provide a variable visual signal, representative of, and simultaneously with the output of an audio amplifier.